Fade to Black
by GaarasOnlyLove
Summary: After the jewel was won and wished on Midoriko gave her a choice. Go back to her life or go on another journey. That will not only change her outlook on her tattered self image. But also find love in the oddest of places.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own anything. If I did you guys wouldn't see Riddick!

A/N: This is for my good friend Whispering Kage! Also want a Shout out to Yuki and BunnyWk, her partners in crime! Enjoy!

The battle was won and Naraku was destroyed. There was causalities. Kouga and his clan, Kagura, Kanna and my poor little Shippo. Inuyasha is gone, but not without breaking what was left of my heart self worth. After it all he went to hell with that thing. Sesshomaru used his sword to bring back Kouga and Shippo. His reason for leaving the others two was the stank of Naraku and Kagura wasn't worth it.

I hugged Shippo again with tears still flowing down my face. Holding up the whole purified jewel I was about to fall apart. So much destruction, pain and death over one little marble. With a deep breathe I looked at my comrades and say with a whisper.

"Here it goes" She looked at the jewel. "I wish..." The jewel glows till it's light is blinding. Kagome looks around the blinding white light. "Where am I?" she wonders as a voice speaks. "Your in the realm of in between" Kagome turnes searching "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm who you fought for, I'm Midoriko" Kagome's eyes were wide. "Why am I here?" I wished on the jewel" she said. "Yes, you did and a fine wish it was."Midoriko said pausing "No one will know pain now cause to them it never happened" "But you, I can't erase you pain, I'm sorry" She said with a sad look.

Kagome kinda knew she would not be included, but she was hopeful. "But, I have a choice for you as a reward for all your hard work" she said with a smile. "A reward?" Kagome said softly."Yes, you can chose your freedom to go back to your time and live it out in peace or..." Kagome wondered what the or was. "Or?" she asked. Midoriko smiled again at her. Ever the curious one she was. "Or you can go on another adventure and help heal another like yourself" She paused "And not only bring about the prohecy, but bring back the fear of one excincted race" Kagome looked at her odd. "Fear? were priestesses we only deal in good" Midoriko nodded. "Dear the world is not black and white, it's all shades of gray"

"Which will it be?" Kagome sighed "If I go home will I still have my memories of everything?" Kagome asked. Midoriko was proud of her that was a good question. "No you will no in order for you to have a happy life, you can not remember the tragities that were of the feudal era." Kagome didn't like that. They worked to hard to just forget. Forgetting how Inuyasha treated her was fine, but to forget him all together was something else. She didn't want to do that. Plus that meant forgetting Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, and even Sesshomaru and Rin. She didn't want to forget them, ever.

Kagome looked up at Midoriko with a firm look. "I chose to continue onto my new journey" The warrior priestess was so very proud of her desendent. She chose to fight on then take the easy way out."I'm so proud of you Kagome, live well" she said voice fading. "Wait! How will I know the one I've come to help?" she shouted at Midoriko's back. She stopped only to turn her head. "He will have the same eyes as you" With that she was gone. After that the light faded to black and that was all she knew.

"Get up you worthless scum" yelled a man as all the inmates got up and out there cells. But one. She looked around as they walked by. It was time to get up. "Inmate if I have to come in for you, that will be three days in the box" She snarls at the voice."Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" she gets up and follows the others out.

A woman once said to me the world was not black and white. It's all shades of gray. Was right. I just didn't know that then. When I got dumped off here feels like so long ago. I came to this realm to "help" and got nothing but trouble for it. After a while I just stopped being the old me. The old me almost got me killed more times then most. Nah, the new me changed all that. Embraced who I was now. I became a different person. Too bad for me, the new me got me in trouble too. But it's nothing bad mostly killing. The old me would of been sickened by that. Good thing I'm not her anymore. I've been to so many prisons. Slams they call them here. Just bidding my time till I find the one I came for. The one with eyes like mine. Yeah a real trip.

When you wake up and everything is like looking into the sun. I snatched some goggles off a kill long ago to protect my eyes. An imate who though I would get with the program. Most of then leave me alone, But every now and then there's someone with a death wish. The keepers of this dump have been talking about sending me to another slam. Nust not scare away business. I know what their thinking too.

Crematoria. Can't wait.

The next few days if you could call it that. Found us on a ship to, you guessed it. Crematoria. I chuckled at them. Only three passengers and only I'm restrained. Good times. The exchange is brief at best and were taken to out cells. Some in boxes. Me, just chains. I'll behave. For now. I'm in a section that heards roaring and all that noise. It doesn't bother me a bit.

I've been awaken by the disgusting smell of unwashed bodies and sweat near me. Huh must be a new inmate. I heard fighting and metal against metal. Must be trying to get the inmate out the box. She smirked. After all that the smell fades. They left. The roaring start up again and she hears a shout of "Can we shut the goddamn noise!" It was quiet for a moment then then a laugh was heard. "Girl your new, you'll learn" Then the roars are back and with that the laughing as she was holding her head trying not to flip out. 


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait I'm drowning in fics. lol. The reason of the title is cause the first was small so I combined two chapters into one in Chapter one. Enjoy! Review!

Chapter Three

Everyone was out to eat whatever they could find. Kyria saw a new girl by herself away from everyone. At first she was going to leave her alone till she heard her voice. She walked over to her and said. "You the laughing at me when I first got here?" She smiled at her. "It was amusing". Kyria tired to see her face, but she was looking down. "Why are you here?" she asked her.

"Why are you" She said to Kyria looking up. Kyria gasped. Those eyes. "Where did you get those eyes?" Kyria asked her a little angry. She was trying to get those eyes all her life. Since she meet_ him_. "I've had these eyes for a long time" "You didn't get them from a shine job or a trade?" she asked again. That's what he told her. She looked at the girl oddly. What odd questions she asked. "No" was all she told her. Kyria cursed. Everything he every told her was a lie. Nothing but a damn lie.

Kagome got off the wall she was leaning on "See you later, girly" she said over her shoulder. Kyria got mad at that. "The name's Kyria" she shouted but all she got was a laugh for her troubles. The next time they were out. There was a man hanging above them, while they were making all this noise. Kagome just stood by. Her being was on pins and needles and she didn't know why. Moments later he broke free of his rope and cuffs. She was very impressed. You have to have serious strength to roll yourself back up the rope like that. When he was done he had to fight, just like that. During his fight a chain came out that took out the guy coming after him. He turned to see the chain rolling back in the smoke. Then a familiar face was upon him. There was a faint growl heard but they all ignored it.

The other inmates were walking up to him. He had goggles on his head and at the angle Kagome was at she saw his eyes while he was talking. Same as hers. Finally, I found you. She thought. She smirked when she heard "Just passing through" she liked that reply cause that's what she was doing. She also heard the conversation between the two. The new man and the odd girl. She was going to leave it alone when she heard. "There's another here with your eyes" she was surprised the girl would say anything about them. She must know what they mean or are. Kagome still till this day didn't know what they were. She came here but they never told her much about here.

He had this look of confusion from her comment. "I asked her if she got hers the same why you said you got yours and she said no" Riddick looked at her again. "Her?"was all he said. "Yes, her" she answered. But then he said something else and put her in a hold and she broke that hold along with the light cutting him. Kagome saw the whole thing but was staying hidden. She was debating with herself should she introduce herself now or later. Now would be the best move cause 'Just passing through' was a very, very short time.

"Feeding time!" was shouted over the loud speakers. Everyone was running every which way they could. These creatures ran after whoever was still out they could get. Riddick ran but was caught by one. Staring it in the eye, it stopped till it heard. "Bodeika" Both heads turned to the voice. He saw a woman come out the shadows and the first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. She went to the creature and pet him for a moment. It purred. "They don't normally like others" she said. "They like you" he said. She looked at him. "Yes, cause we share the same primal nature" she replied to him. He looked at her for a moment, sizing her up. "Kagome"

"Riddick" he replied to her unspoken question. She smirked at that. After a buzzer went off feeding time was over. The inmates nearest them saw through the cell an unusual sight. Both Riddick and Kagome were chatting and petting the creature next to them. With not a care in the world. It was so just out there. They didn't know what to say or think about these two. Kagome kissed it's nose before it had to leave. When they looked at the inmates behind them. They saw they had matching eyes that glowed a slight silver.


End file.
